Many engineering applications require vibration isolation. One type of prior art vibration isolator includes a vulcanized rubber insert between a pair of metal mounting plates. In many instances such devices have lacked durability and ease of repair. The applications have placed the rubber inserts in sheer and tension, shortening the life of the insert. When replacement has been required, it has been impossible to separate the vulcanized rubber from the mounting plates. Therefore the entire device has required replacement.